Kidnapped On Cupcake Street
by Lolzitzninaz
Summary: The gang is on their way to The Parade Parade. They get a flat tire. What happens when the street gang kidnaps them? Tandre/Cabbie/Bade romance. Catorade Friendship. *Sucky Summary*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This takes place in the episode "Terror On Cupcake Street." **

**This contains Tandre, Bade, and Cabbie! This is my first FanFic so **_**please**_** be nice! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Victorious!**

* * *

Tori's P.O.V.

"Is it done yet?" Sikowitz asked for the billionth time.

"It's done!"

"We did a pretty good job on making this cupcake float!" Andre said.

We were staring in The Parade Parade. Just to make Sikowitz girlfriend Felicia happy. That's not really the reason. We wanted to be in The Parade Parade because there are going to be Hollywood producers and movie directors there.

"Yay! Cupcake power!" Cat giggles as she did her little dance.

"Hey, Cat, Cat, Cat, YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Jade screamed at Cat.

Cat stopped jumping.

"Ok! Let's get going! Here!" I said as I gave the cupcake keys to Sikowitz.

"No, no, no, I can't drive that thing with you guys in it!"

"Why not?"

"I have a semi-suspended drivers license" He said.

"Why did it get suspended?"

"I was driving through Vegas….With some people… I met at the circus"

"Ok! We'll just let Beck drive!" I interrupted.

We walked to the cupcake.

"Circus people?" Andre asked Sikowitz.

"Yeah, One woman had an extra finger on her left hand…"

"Let's not talk about it?" I interrupted once again.

"Ok"

We got on the float.

"Ok, How do I look out of this thing?" Beck asked.

"You just look through the pear scope right there" Robbie pointed.

"Alright, Hold on, Here we go"

Beck turned on the engine and started driving the cupcake out of the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

"Are we moving?" Cat asked.

"Yup, We're moving"

"Can it go any faster?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, If we were being towed by something that goes faster" Beck answered.

"What street are we on?"

"Let's just say it's not Sesame Street" Beck said.

"I love Sesame Street! Sunny…"

"NO!" Jade cut off Cat before she could sing anymore.

"Hey, What's in that sack?" I asked as I saw it move.

Everyone shrugged.

"Well, I swear I just saw it move!"

I kicked the sack real hard to see was in it.

"OWW!" Trina screeched as she unzipped the sack.

"Trina?!" Everyone said annoyed by her presence.

"Thanks for kicking me in the mouth!"

"Why are you here?"

"To perform in The Parade Parade!"

Everyone started screaming random things at Trina. All of a sudden there was a big noise.

"What was that?"

"I think we got a flat tire" Beck responded.

Everyone groaned.

Robbie, Sikowitz, and I went out to check it.

"Yup, We got a flat tire" I sighed.

"Hey look! Maybe they could help us?" Robbie pointed to some gang coming towards us. "Hey fellas?!" Robbie yelled at them.

"Um, yeah, maybe, they…. Get back in the cupcake!" I yelled.

They started running towards us. We turned around to run back into the cupcake float. Robbie opened the door. He leaped in, I tried to jump in. One of the gang members grabbed Sikowitz and pushed him onto the ground.

"Sikowitz!" I screamed after him.

I tried to go in but, a big gang member grabbed my wrist and shoved me onto the floor. I twisted my ankle and broke my nose. I tried to get up but, couldn't. I saw five more members jump into the cupcake. One carried Cat out first who was kicking and screaming as hard as she could. Then, came Beck who was knocked out unconscious. I felt tears coming as I saw my friends getting hurt. Then came Jade. She was also screaming. I saw her pull out her scissors she was about to stab the guy who was carrying her but, the guy next to him stopped her and stabbed her on her arm. Jade, tried to not scream. She let out a weak yelp. I saw Andre being pushed out of the float. He landed hard on the floor. He hit his head on the rock. He started bleeding. I started sobbing. I tried to get up once again but, my ankle could help. Lastly, they took out Trina. She was had bruises on her face. They probably hit her for being stubborn.

"Why the hell are you crying!" A large man screamed at me.

"You are hurting my friends!"

The large man grabbed me and pushed me inside a big van with the rest. He slammed the door and instructed the driver to drive away.

* * *

**Sooo? How did you guys like it so far? It may not be the best but, please review! Thanks! -Nina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I would like to reply to some reviews!**

**Pixiehollowrocks: Calm Down! Glad you like the story! ****J**

**Bade (2): You want Jade to get hurt? Why? **

** 16: I know, There aren't many stories like this one!**

**And for the rest thanks for liking my story! On with chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look Like Dan To You?**

* * *

Tori's P.O.V.

I crawled over to Andre, who was still bleeding.

"A-Andre? C-can you hear me?" I cried.

He didn't answer. I looked over to Jade who was rocking back and forth trying not to let out a scream of pain she had on her arm. I looked all over.

"H-hey, Where's R-Robbie?" I asked.

Cat started crying. I couldn't help but, to think of the worst sense I know Cat likes Robbie.

"C-Cat? W-what happened?"

She kept crying.

"Someone please tell me!"

"They took him to another van" Jade said flatly.

"Why?"

"I don't know! I hope they don't hurt him!" Cat yelled.

I crawled to André again. I leaned on him. I prayed for us and especially for Andre. Jade weakly leaped over to Beck.

"B-beck? Please wake up? Beck?" Jade shook him.

Jade slapped Beck.

"Who, What, When, Where, Why!?" He screamed. "Where are we?"

"We got kidnapped" Jade sighed.

"What? How?"

"The cupcake got a flat tire remember? Then Robbie, Tori, and Sikowitz went and checked it out, then these bastards came in the cupcake and kidnapped us" Jade explained.

All of a sudden the van screeched to a stop. The doors opened. One by one carried us out. We tried fighting but, it was no use. They were a lot taller and stronger than us. They had masks on. They carried Jade, Cat, Trina, and I into a small cabin room. They threw each of us on the matt as if we were trash. They wrapped bandanas to cover our eyes and tied our feet and hands together.

"Why are you doing this to us!?" Typical Jade yelled.

"For many reasons you cannot know!" A man screamed.

I heard footsteps slowly fade away.

"Do you think they're gone?" I asked.

"I think?" Trina responded.

"Do any of you been in this situation before?" I asked.

All three murmured no.

"What are we going to do?" Poor little Cat asked in between tears.

"Don't worry little Cat, everything is going to be ok" Jade said.

"Yeah"

I felt someone lean on my shoulder.

Then we heard the other room talking.

"No, don't, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beck screamed.

Then we heard a gut shot….

* * *

**Oooohhhh! Cliffhanger! Did Beck or one of the boys get hurt? Sorry for the short chapter! **-Nina


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have had tons of homework! I also have writer's block. This is a short chapter, not the best, but just to give a little taste. I might not update in a little while. Don't worry I'm not leaving this story. It's just taking a while to update! Thank you! Back to the story!**

**~Nina**

Jade's P.O.V.

Beck was screaming then I heard a gun shot. I started panicking. I started screaming. I heard Cat starting to sob.

"Where's Beck! What happened!? Beck! Beck! Are you ok! Beck!" I started bursting into tears.

"Oh god! Please, don't tell me they shot Beck or one of the boys!" Cat cried.

"What are we going to do!" Trina yelled.

"Beck! Beck!" I kept screaming.

I heard a door slam open.

"What do you want!?" A man screamed.

"Where's Beck!?" I snapped back.

"Who's Beck?!"

"My cute fluffy hair boyfriend! Gosh Dammit!" I yelled.

"Oh, that kid! He's fine!

"T-then, w-what was that gun shot?" Trina asked.

"I had to settle them down! They were like fuckin' dogs barking at me!" The man yelled.

"So are they fine?" Tori asked.

"Of course they're fine! Not for long though…" The man let out a blood curling laugh as he left the room.

"Guys, I-I'm scared! What if they kill us!" Cat cried.

"Cat! That won't happen!" I told Cat even though I wasn't sure about that.

"H-hey, Shhhh, I-I hear something" Tori shushed.

We all quiet down. The man was talking on the phone probably.

"Yeah man, I got them! It was hard but, easier than we thought. *Silence* Yeah, Yeah, Are you coming over? Mhmm, Yeah, Yeah, Do want us to kill them?" We gasped. "The harder one to deal with is the guy the Goth girl calls 'Beck.' Ok boss, See you later, Bye"

Once he hung up we all had the same question in our heads, 'Who wants to kill us?'


End file.
